The Coffee Shop
by yhcorb
Summary: Kitty ne se doutait pas qu'en rentrant dans ce café, sa vie changerait à tout jamais. OS Karley Romance.
1. Knocking On Heavens Door

The Coffee Shop

OS : "Aujourd'hui tu as envie de prendre ton temps. Tu sens que c'est l'endroit où il faut que tu sois." Kitty ne se doutait pas qu'en se trompant de chemin ce matin là, sa vie changerait à tout jamais.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.

Note : Merci à ma super méga trop cool testeuse Nemaja !  
Voici une OS -ou plus ?- un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

Tu lances un soupir de désespoir quand tu réalises que tu t'es trompée de route. Tu te retrouves devant un café qui t'es totalement inconnu. Tu regardes ta montre et remarques qu'il est 9h15. Tu as le choix entre arriver en retard ou ne pas aller au boulot. Pourtant tu aimes ce que tu fais, tu as toujours voulu être médecin. Mais ce matin, tu as le sentiment que ce ne n'est pas l'endroit où il faut que tu sois. Tant pis pour le boulot, ils se passeront de toi ce matin.

Tu descends de ta moto et la cales correctement. Elle est ta fierté, la première chose que tu t'es payée avec ton premier salaire. Tu aimes la sensation de liberté quand tu la chevauches, l'impression que tu es invincible, le goût de l'aventure qu'elle te provoque. Il faut aussi dire que tu aimes ta silhouette dans les vêtements de cuir que tu dois porter ainsi que les regards que l'on te jette quand tu secoues lentement ta chevelure en enlevant ton casque. Pourtant malgré les apparences tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention. Tu voudrais plutôt être une fille comme les autres.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil au café qui te fait face. Il y a une grande salle aux murs fait de bois avec dans le fond un flipper et un vieux juke-box des années 70. Un Wurlitzer 3500 « Zodiac » si ta mémoire est bonne. Cela donne au café un côté hors du temps. La clientèle n'est pas nombreuse, une dizaine à tout casser. Tu trouves l'endroit sympathique. Alors tu rentres.

Ce qui te frappe immédiatement est la musique en provenance du juke-box. _Knocking on heaven's door_ par Eric Clapton. Il faut dire que tu adores cette interprétation qui te transporte toujours ailleurs. En te laissant bercer par le rythme entraînant, tu te places dans la file d'attente. Il n'y a que deux personnes devant toi. D'habitude tu es plutôt du style impatient mais aujourd'hui tu as envie de prendre ton temps. Tu sens que tu es à l'endroit où il faut que tu sois.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door.  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door._

Tu chantonnes les paroles et ne remarque pas que les deux personnes devant toi sont partis jusqu'à ce que la serveuse ne t'interpelle.

- _Qu'est ce que vous prend mademoiselle ?_

Tu sors de ta transe et pose ton regard sur la jeune femme devant toi. Et ton cœur s'arrête, redémarre, fait un looping à 360° avant de battre rapidement. Devant toi se tient la plus jolie fille que tu n'aies jamais vue. Elle est grande, un sourire éclatant pendu aux lèvres qui te donne immédiatement la pêche. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés tombent sur ses épaules et tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de passer ta main dedans. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as cette envie. Mais ce qui fait battre ton cœur aussi vite ce sont ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Ils semblent te transpercer et t'attirer à la fois. Tu as l'impression que tu pourrais te perdre dans ce regard. En y réfléchissant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

- _Mademoiselle ?_

Sa voix douce te ramène sur terre. Tu réalises que tu la fixes depuis quelques minutes et qu'elle doit trouver ça bizarre. Tu ouvres plusieurs la fois la bouche pour parler mais tu sembles avoir perdu cette faculté. Finalement après avoir imité à la perfection un poisson rouge pendant quelques instants, ton sens te revient.

- _Hum … un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait._ Elle tourne son regard quelques instants sur son ordinateur pour y taper quelque chose avant de reporter son attention sur toi.  
- _Sur place ou à emporter ?_

Tu penses que tu devrais l'emporter, le boire rapidement et te rendre malgré tout à ton travail. Mais son regard te convainc du contraire.

- _Sur place._

Elle te sourit et tu pars t'asseoir à une table non loin de là. De ta place, tu la regardes s'activer méthodiquement à la préparation de ta commande. Elle affiche un air concentré et tu ne peux t'empêcher de la trouver adorable. D'habitude tu ne trouves pas les gens adorables. Mais elle, elle est différente.

Elle lève la tête et regarde dans ta direction. Tu sens le rouge te monter aux joues quand vos regards se croisent et tu détournes la tête vers la baie vitrée. Une hirondelle ne t'a jamais paru aussi intéressante.

- _Et voilà votre commande !_ te dit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de toi. Elle pose la tasse devant toi en se penchant légèrement et tes yeux s'accrochent légèrement à son décolleté. Cette fille est parfaite est tout ce que tu sembles pouvoir penser  
- _Merci._

Tu prends une gorgée de ton chocolat et elle reste plantée à côté de toi. D'habitude tu t'énerverais que quelqu'un te fixe de la sorte mais cette fois-ci ça ne te dérange pas. Au contraire, tu es flattée.

- _Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète mais j'ai remarqué toute à l'heure que vous chantonnez la musique. Vous aimez Eric Clapton ?_ Tu ne peux de t'empêcher de sourire devant l'air gêné qu'elle aborde quand elle te pose cette question, comme si elle avait réellement peur qu'elle te dérange. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
- _J'en suis fan vous voulez dire !_  
- _Vraiment ?_  
- _Vraiment. J'adore la plupart de ses musiques. Et vous ?_  
- _Pareil. C'est plutôt rare de trouver des fans de sa musique par les temps qui courent._

Un silence s'installe mais il est confortable. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as envie qu'elle reste. Alors tu prends une autre gorgée et tu l'invites à te rejoindre, ce qu'elle accepte.

Vous parlez de tout et de rien. D'abord de la musique où vous vous découvrez une passion commune pour le vieux rock des années 60, puis de vos boulots respectifs. Tu découvres qu'elle travaille ici depuis un an pour financer ses études dans le domaine de la musique.

A quelques reprises, elle s'absente pour aller servir un client. A chaque fois ton regard reste scotché sur elle, sa silhouette t'envoûte. Elle te jette parfois un regard mais cette fois-ci tu les soutiens. Un sourire plus éclatant que celui qu'elle arbore déjà apparaît sur son visage et tu le sens apparaître sur le tien. Tu te sens bien.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, tu sais que tu vas devoir partir si tu veux avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure l'après-midi. C'est ce que ta tête te dit. Ton cœur lui, souhaiterait que tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Mais ta tête finit par prendre le dessus à contrecœur.

- _Je te dois combien pour le café ?_

Son regard se fait pétillant lorsque tu la tutoies et tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

- _Cadeau de la maison._  
- _Mais je ne peux pas accepter._  
- _Alors disons que je te le paye et que tu devras m'en payer un une autre fois ?_

Tu souris et tu sens ton cœur se serrer un peu plus dans ta poitrine. Elle veut te revoir. Tu te lèves et tu remets ton manteau en cuir. Tu remarques que son regard parcourt attentivement ton corps mais ça ne te dérange pas. Tu te surprends même à te rhabiller plus lentement que nécessaire pour que son regard reste posé sur toi.

- _Ça me va. Disons demain soir si tu es libre ?_  
- _C'est bon pour moi … ?_  
- _Kitty. Kitty Wilde._  
- _Et moi Marley, Marley Rose._

Tu trouves que son nom lui va à ravir, qu'elle est aussi douce et magnifique qu'une rose. Tu ajustes une dernière fois ta veste et tu t'éloignes vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, tu te retournes et voit qu'elle ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que tu t'es levée. Vous partagez un dernier sourire, un dernier regard et tu sors enfourcher ta moto. Sur le trajet qui te ramène chez toi tu ne peux t'empêcher de souhaiter d'être déjà au lendemain.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
A l'origine, cette OS devait être plus longue et devait comporter le développement de leur relation, mais cette partie était déjà assez étoffée.  
Toutefois je pense à le faire éventuellement dans une **suite**. Mais tout dépend de votre envie !  
N'hésitez donc pas à laisser vos impressions pour voir si cette OS restera OS ou si elle aura une suite.  
Merci de m'avoir lu,  
Yhcorb.


	2. Everything Has Changed

The Coffee Shop - Part 2

**Note :  
Waouh. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de réactions positives après la première partie. A ceux que je n'ai pas pu répondre c'est en-dessous.  
****- Karley**** 3** : (Joli pseudo au passage) La voici donc !  
**- Lovesong45 :** Vos désirs sont mes ordres !  
- **SkittyDarkShadow :** (Tim Burton ?) Hop la suite ! Comme tu vas voir j'ai inclus deux personnages qui ne sera pas des inconnus mais pas de Brittana & de Faberry pour cette fic. Beaucoup de fics Karley les incluent mais je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas une grande fan (principalement dû au fait que cela dérive totalement l'intrigue). Mais pourquoi pas dans une future OS ? Et en ce qui concerne "The Girl Is Mine" version Brittana, pendant les vacances je me pencherai dessus !

**Et donc comme promis voici une petite suite (fin ?).  
Et merci pour la 7656598ème fois à Nemaja, aka la meilleure testeuse qu'on peut avoir.  
**

* * *

Tu te regardes une dernière fois dans la vitrine et tu trouves que ta tenue te va à ravir. Tu as décidé de mettre un T-shirt blanc et un jean noir qui met légèrement tes formes en avant. Tu veux lui faire une bonne impression pour votre premier rendez-vous. Même si tu ne sais pas si ça en est un. Enfin, tu espères que si.

Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu rentres dans le café. Tu regardes en direction du comptoir mais tu ne la vois pas. A la place il y a deux types, un habillé de façon fashion qui semble être le patron et un autre à la coupe de boys band. Le patron t'adresse un grand sourire et te fait signe de d'installer au fond. Tu lui souries à ton tour et pars t'installer, non sans remarquer que l'autre type te fusille du regard.

Tu attends 5 minutes et tu la vois arriver. Elle est vêtue d'un petit short noir et un T-Shirt à rayures blanches et rouges. C'est simple. Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle salue rapidement les deux autres et se dirige vers toi. Comme la veille, ton cœur se serre à mesure qu'elle s'approche de toi. Discrètement, tu essuies sur ton jean tes mains moites. Tu n'es pas le genre à stresser pour un premier rendez-vous. Mais cette fille bouleverse tout ton petit monde.

- _Salut !_

Tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois dans l'incapacité de parler quand elle te claque un baiser sur la joue. Ta peau brûle à l'endroit où ses lèvres se sont posés mais c'est une sensation agréable. Elle s'assoit à quelques centimètres de toi et tu as du mal à retenir ta mâchoire de s'écraser sur le sol quand elle secoue doucement sa crinière. Tu te demandes si tu t'en sortiras vivante.

- _Je suis contente que tu sois venue._  
- _Je suis contente que tu m'aies invité._

Tu regardes autour de toi. Comme la veille, le café n'est pas remplit. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure-ci, les gens sont déjà chez eux. Tu te rappelles que la veille au soir, elle t'a envoyé un message pour te donner l'heure du rendez-vous. Inutile de préciser que ton cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

- _D'ailleurs comment tu as eu mon numéro ?_  
- _Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai toujours._ Tu ne retiens pas le large sourire qui apparait sur ton visage. Elle voulait vraiment te revoir.

Vous commencez à parler de votre journée de travail, puis la conversation diverge. Vous vous découvrez de nombreux points communs, de la mode aux vieux films en noir et blanc. A mesure que le temps s'écoule et que ses yeux ne quittent plus les tiens, que vous êtes comme seules au monde, tu retrouves cette sensation de bien- être. Tu pourrais rester ici toute ta vie.

Mais ton conte de fée se fissure quand le type à la coupe de boys band lui apporte un café. Son regard traîne un peu trop longtemps sur la brune et son décolleté. Non tu n'es pas jalouse. Enfin, presque. Tu as juste envie de le frapper violemment dans la tête. Ou ailleurs. Surtout ailleurs.

- _C'est qui ce type ?_  
- _Ryder. On travaille ensemble. Et on a eu une aventure de quelques semaines._  
- _Ça n'a pas collé ?_  
- _On ne joue pas vraiment dans la même équipe._

L'information s'infiltre dans ton cerveau. Tu as peut-être une chance avec elle. Tu essayes de rester neutre mais tu sais que c'est un échec éclatant. Elle te raconte alors son histoire avec Ryder, le fait qu'il ne veut pas tourner la page, mais qu'elle ne le voit plus que comme un bon ami, avant de te raconter ses aventures avec son ex petite-amie. A ton tour, tu lui racontes tes déboires passés. De ta première petite amie au lycée à la dernière que tu as quitté du jour au lendemain, de tes choix, souvent mauvais, que tu as fait.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui racontes tout ça mais tu le fais. Tu te livres un peu plus et tu te sens heureuse de pouvoir partager ton histoire avec elle. Elle t'écoute attentivement et elle ne te juge pas. Au contraire. Cela change des gens que tu rencontres et qui te considère comme une bitch. D'ailleurs tu ne te sens pas comme tel quand tu lui parles. Tu as l'impression d'être juste une fille qui peut enfin se confier au bout de toutes ses années.

- _Et maintenant tu en es où ?_ Sa question, brusque, te déstabilise. Elle ne semble pas le remarquer et continue de te regarder de ses yeux bleus qui te fait perdre pied avec la réalité.  
- _Hum … c'est-à-dire ?_  
- _Tu vois quelqu'un ?_

Tu manques de t'étouffer et tu recraches la gorgée que tu venais de prendre, prise d'une quinte de toux. Tu l'entends rire et elle te tapote sur le dos pour t'aider. Même dans cette situation, elle est adorable. Tu finis par retrouver une respiration presque normale. Presque. Sa main reste posée sur ton dos.

- _Hum non. Et toi ?_  
- _Ça dépend._  
- _De quoi ?_  
- _De toi._

Tu rougis violemment et vous restez là, à vous regarder les yeux pétillants, le cœur battant la chamade. Vous n'êtes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ton visage est étonnamment proche du sien. Tu n'as qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Mais tu es effrayée de faire le premier pas. Même si tu sais que cette fille est différente. Le fait qu'elle soit toujours à côté de toi, à te sourire tendrement le prouve.

Elle semble éprouver la même envie parce que la distance entre vous se réduit. Vos lèvres sont sur le point de se toucher et ton cœur est déjà parti depuis longtemps au parc d'attraction du coin. Tu fermes les yeux, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et …

- _On va fermer._ Vous revenez sur Terre quand le patron annonce l'information. Tu sursautes brusquement tandis qu'elle rougit fortement en se détournant.  
- _Pas de soucis Kurt._

Tu te lèves encore bouleversée par ce qui vient de se passer et tu attends qu'elle fasse de même. Elle salue ses collègues et vous sortez. La nuit est tombée, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, l'air frais te fouette le visage. D'ailleurs tu remarques qu'il fait frissonner la brune à côté de toi. Alors tu n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois. Tu enlèves ta veste que tu enroules autour de ses épaules. Elle est bien sûr trop petite pour elle mais elle accepte en te souriant et en te couvant de ce regard brillant.

- _Merci._  
- _C'est normal._

Tu ne veux pas que ce moment se finisse. Tu veux que cette soirée soit mémorable pour vous deux. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu dois prendre ta vie en main.

- _Tu sais on a un autre point commun très important._  
- _Lequel ?_  
- _J'ai toujours ce que je veux._  
- _Et ?_  
- _Et je te veux._

Tu plaques doucement tes lèvres sur les siennes et décolle pour le paradis. Ses lèvres sont douces, c'est la plus belle sensation que tu aies jamais ressenti. Progressivement, elles se mettent à bouger en synchronisation avec les tiennes. Vous partagez un long baiser, indifférent aux rares passants qui vous regardent avec curiosité. Un besoin d'air se fait sentir, tu romps le baiser avec regret. Mais tu ne comptes pas la laisser s'en aller. Elle non plus.

- _Et je te veux aussi._

Tu souries une nouvelle fois. Ton cœur a enfin trouvé un abri où rester.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
Voici donc une petite suite. Ryder a été inclu car [-j'adore lui taper dessus-] il permettait de faire ressortir le côté jaloux de Kitty sans s'y attarder plus que ça.  
J'ai quelques vagues idées pour faire une 3 ème et dernière partie afin de conclure en beauté mais cela pourra très bien en rester là. Je verrai dans les semaines à venir.  
En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et pour certains soutenu,  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures brochyisantes,  
Yhcorb


	3. A Thousand Years

Chap 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que mon imagination. Ce qui est déjà cool.

**Note :** Dernière partie de la fic. Merci Nema' pour ton testage !  
Comme d'hab' j'ai rep à vos reviews. Ceux à qui j'ai pas pu répondre c'est maintenant !

_SkittyDarkShadow_ : Tim Burton est plus qu'un dieu. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait apprécier le Karley alors ! Plus on est, mieux c'est. Pour le Brittana, c'est en projet dans mon crâne. A suivre donc ; ) Et voici donc le chap 3 !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu t'assures que tout est en place et tu montes dans ton 4x4 flambant neuf. Ta moto te manque mais tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix. Marley n'aimait pas l'idée que tu chevauches une machine à 150 km sur l'autoroute. Peu sûr pour elle. Alors tu l'as revendue et acheté ce modèle familial à la place. Qui sait, peut-être que vous serez plus de deux un jour. En tout cas, c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Tu arrives à la destination qui n'a plus de secret pour toi. Tu pousses la porte et te laisses bercer par la musique qui provient toujours du même Wurlitzer 3500 « Zodiac ». L'endroit n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours le même flipper. Toujours ces même murs en bois. Toujours la même serveuse que tu peux appeler tienne depuis 3 ans maintenant.

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire brillant lorsqu'elle te voit. Le tien aussi. Tu mettrais ta main à couper que son cœur fait autant de looping que le tien à ce moment-là. Comme elle est occupée avec une file de clients, elle te fait signe de t'installer à une table. Tu souries quand tu remarques que c'est celle où vous étiez installées la première fois.

Accoudée à la table, tu repenses au déroulement de ces dernières années. Les plus belles de ta vie grâce à Marley. Vous aviez débuté votre relation juste après ce premier baiser. Vous vous étiez progressivement découvertes, vous rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus. Vous vous étiez supportées l'une et l'autre sans relâche, elle te soutenant lorsque tu rentrais dévastée de ta journée à l'hôpital, toi l'encourageant dans ses études. D'ailleurs elle venait de décrocher un contrat avec un petit label. Pour ta plus grande fierté.

Vous y avez été étapes par étapes. Au bout d'un mois, vous vous étiez présentées à vos amis mutuels qui étaient ravis de vous voir pleinement heureuses pour la première fois. Tu partageais leur avis. Avec Marley, tu avais l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie. Puis était venue l'heure de la présentation aux parents. La mère de Marley t'avait immédiatement acceptée. Elle était convaincue que tu étais la parfaite personne pour sa fille. Tu étais convaincue que Marley était la parfaite personne pour toi.

Tout n'avait pas été rose pourtant. Comme lorsque tu l'avais présentée à tes parents. Ta mère n'avait jamais accepté ton homosexualité. Tu ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'elle prit la porte en déclarant qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir. Ton père était plus réticent. Mais il finit par accepter votre relation. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Tu ne te voyais pas vivre sans ta brune.

Il y avait eu le problème Ryder également. Il n'acceptait pas de voir la brune dans des bras autre que les siens. Après des mois de bagarre, il avait laissé tomber à la grande surprise de Marley. (Tu priais pour qu'elle ne découvre jamais qu'il avait pris cette décision suite à la menace de l'attacher à ta moto et de le traîner dans toute la ville s'il ne la laissait pas en paix.) Depuis vous vous entendiez mieux. Tu le trouvais même sympa. Mais ça tu ne l'avouerais jamais.

Vous étiez passées au-dessus de toutes les difficultés et vous vous aimiez un peu plus chaque jour. Vous étiez inséparables. Vous vouliez passer chaque moment possible ensemble. C'était pourquoi au bout d'un an tu lui avais demandé d'emménager avec toi. A ton plus grand bonheur, elle avait accepté. Depuis, chaque matin, tu te levais de bonne humeur.

Tu sors de tes pensées lorsqu'elle vient brièvement te rejoindre. Elle t'embrasse, ses lèvres traînant un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire sur les tiennes. Mais tu ne vas pas te plaindre. Elle te demande comment ta journée s'est passée et tu te mets à la lui raconter brièvement. Mais tu remarques qu'elle ne t'écoute pas vraiment, qu'elle est un peu tendue.

- _Marley tu m'écoutes ?_

Elle semble revenir sur terre et te regarde de ce regard bleu qui te rend toujours aussi folle, même après tant d'années.

- _Désolé._  
- _Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs._  
- _T'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu stressée._

Elle prend tes mains dans les siennes et te les serre de façon rassurante. Tu décides de ne pas creuser plus loin. Elle te parlera en temps venu.

Vous continuez votre conversation ou plutôt tu continues ton monologue. Elle se montre de plus en plus tendue et ne le masque plus. Tu lui fais remarquer d'ailleurs. Elle ne te répond pas. Elle se contente de faire un signe à Kurt qui s'en va changer la musique.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door.  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door._

Elle se lève et te prend les mains. Tu plonges ton regard dans le sien ce qui semble la calmer. Tu souries. Tu aimes comment vous vous complétez. Tu as toujours su la rassurer dans ses moments de doute. Elle a toujours su te calmer quand ton sale caractère se pointait.

- _Kitty, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Tu bloques ta respiration et tu attends. Ton rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Le monde s'est arrêté. Tu remarques à peine que Ryder et Kurt ont arrêté leurs services et vous regarde un large sourire aux lèvres.

- _Ça fait plus de trois ans que tu es rentrée dans ma vie. Ça fait plus de trois ans que tu l'éclaires. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé._

Tu ne sais pas où elle veut en venir mais tu la laisses continuer. Tu lui fais confiance.

- _D'habitude tu es celle qui prend les risques mais cette fois-ci je veux que ça change. Comme tu m'as changé. Grâce à toi j'ai confiance en moi. Grâce à toi je me sens belle. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert ce qu'était le vrai amour. Alors …_

Les larmes que tu retenais se mettent à couler. Tu n'es pourtant pas encore au sommet de ton émotion. Mais tu finis par atteindre celui-ci. Quand elle s'agenouille devant toi en ouvrant une petite boîte dans laquelle trône une bague.

- _Kitty Wilde, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Tu restes bouche bée tandis qu'elle te fixe avec plein d'espoir. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. En fait, il n'y a rien à faire. Il te suffit juste de prononcer un simple mot.

- _Oui._

Tu entends à peine les applaudissements des clients qui vous regardent quand elle te passe la bague au doigt. Ton attention est toute portée sur la femme de ta vie que tu serres dans tes bras à l'étouffer, avec tout l'amour que tu as pour elle, en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille que tu l'aimes.

Tu sais que la route sera longue mais tu sais que tu l'auras à tes côtés. Cette route à laquelle tu n'étais pas destinée. Mais qui un beau matin, a décidé de s'arrêter par un café.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**Et voilà, dernière partie de cette fic.  
Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, le bac m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'aurai pu écrire pendant mes périodes de temps libre mais cela aurait été plus bâclé qu'autre chose. Encore une fois désolé.**  
**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Dès le départ, je basais sur un découpage rencontre / baiser / approfondissement (qui m'a semblé de trop par la suite) / mariage et -pour une fois, j'ai suivi le plan. Quoi de mieux que de voir le Karley progresser ?

Je tiens aussi à faire un moment **remerciements du jour** (ou de la fic haha)/ Je voudrais dire merci à **vous** de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Merci à ceux qui ont **reviewé**. Merci à ceux qui ont **juste lu**. C'est toujours aussi incroyable de se savoir suivi et soutenu.  
Un **merci tout particulier** à ma superbe testeuse qui tue tout **Nemaja/Nemauxcrevettes/Nemamamamama** pour son boulot toujours aussi génial et sans qui vous n'aurez pas eu cette fic. (Remerciez donc là je transmettrai) NEMACHY POWA.

Ceci est donc la fin de la fic, mais pas de mes écrits. L'épilogue de Demons devrait bientôt sortir, suivi de la suite de The New Beginning. Normalement bientôt. Vous connaissez ma ponctualité. Si vous voulez suivre le déroulement de ses fics faites un tour sur mon Twitter ** brochyyy**. Ou si vous voulez juste aprler et partager ma folie.

**MERCI DONC ENCORE UNE FOIS A TOUS,  
**A très très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Karley,  
Brochyialement,  
Yhcorb.


End file.
